Squiring Without Tradition
by A Rose By Any Other Name
Summary: COMPLETE. KelCleon, set after 'Page' as if 'Squire' and 'Lady Knight' hadn't been written. RR!
1. Chapters 13

**A/N I found this story, it's one I wrote a while ago, but I though I'd put it up anyway. If you like it I'll be very happy, and if you don't, tell me why. Please. Well, I own nothing, and I'm not making any money out of it, so leave me be! Before I even start, I wanna thank Words of Wonder for all her support. Her fics are 1000 times better than mine, and yet she still encourages me. Well, Here ya go, and tell me what you think.  
**

Kel sat down on her bed, and idly pounded her fist against the mattress. Neal had fallen in love with another girl. This time, it was Kel's sister, Oranie. Adalia was already betrothed, but so far Orie wasn't. She was at court, looking for a husband. Kel sighed. She didn't think Neal would ever fall for her the way he did for the court beauties. It was true that Orie was beautiful. She was slender and medium height.

Orie had noticed Neal as well. She had asked Kel who the oldest squire was. Kel and all of the other first-year squires were fifteen, but Neal was older, twenty. And Orie was nineteen. What if…

Kel was interrupted in that line of thought, by a knock on her door. Opening it, she found Iden and Warric standing there. They were second- years, and had brought with them some of the new first years. Seeing that they had all brought staffs, Kel sighed inside. She really didn't need this right now. Leaving the door open, she put on a smile, and said, "Come in."

Iden said," Kel," but Kel broke him off.

"Yes, I'll help." She didn't let her unwillingness show in her voice. She walked over to where she kept her staff, and began to help them with their staff fighting. It was slow work. With Lalasa there it was easier, but Lalasa had left soon after Kel became a squire. She had her own dressmaking shop now. As she looked up from correcting a first year' grip, she saw Cleon poke his head in through the door.

Before he could retreat, she ordered, "Come and help." He looked at her uncertainly, but she shot a pleading look at him. To Kel's surprise, he actually did come in and help. She had thought he would flee. Well, she certainly wasn't going to refuse his help!

1 They worked for half an hour, helping the first years' grips and stances. When they left, Cleon and Kel were left alone in the room.

"Thanks!" Kel said. "It's much harder without Lalasa's help."

"Why'd they come here?" Cleon asked.

"Iden and Warric came for help when they were first-years. I helped them, and now I get to help everyone else as well." Cleon's eyes widened in surprise. Kel smiled ruefully. "I told them I was happy to help." Cleon laughed at this.

"So, are you coming to the study group?" he asked. Kel frowned and looked down. "No-one's chosen you for a squire yet?" he asked softly. Kel shook her head.

"It's not fair!" she burst out suddenly. "I was on probation, when none of you were. The Lioness isn't even allowed to see me! And she's the only one even likely to take me for a squire! My brothers already have squires. Sir Myles might, or Sir Gareth the younger, but that'd be worse than having no knight-master! I don't want to be the squire of a desk-knight." Kel had stopped, and looked up at Cleon. He was barely taller than she was now. He was looking at her strangely. A mixture of sympathy and… something else. Kel looked away, her heart suddenly beating faster.

She moved, and sat down on her bed. Avoiding his eyes, she said, "I'm sorry. I've been holding it in for so long. It just burst out." He sat down next to her, and patted her arm awkwardly.

"You'll get through it. It's harder on you than the rest of us, but you always manage. You do even better than we do." Kel looked at him, smiling bitterly.

"I had to. Otherwise Wyldon would've kicked me out."

"Well, you're still the best of the first-year squires. Come on, the other's will be wondering where I've got to. And I know some of them will need help with their Maths." He stood up, tightening his grip on her arm, and pulling her to her feet. "Let's go."

The others looked round as she came into the room. "So you found her!" Neal commented, and smiled at Kel. Kel's heart skipped a beat, but she kept her voice normal as she replied.

"Yeah, I couldn't leave you lot without my company. Someone has to be here to act normal." Neal grinned again.

"Sit down." He pointed at the chair next to him. Kel sat down, and Cleon sat next to her. She stared at her work and sighed. She supposed that she'd better get on with it, but what was the point? No one would ever choose her for a squire! She'd either have to stay at the palace for the next for years, or go home in defeat. And how could she stay at the palace? Most of her friends would be away, and she'd be stuck with the pages, practising stuff that she already knew. She wouldn't get any of the experience that squires needed to become knighted!

Cleon gently shaking her shoulder jerked her out of her thoughts. The others were looking at her in concern.

"Come on, Kel. You've been like this all week. Get some work done." She looked up at him, and then at the others. He was right. Merric still hadn't been chosen yet, either. She really shouldn't be falling into self- pity like this.

Giving herself a mental shake, Kel replied brightly, "I'm fine. I just…" Kel shrugged. She went back to her work.

1.1.1 Chapter Two

Kel couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned for what felt like all night, although it was probably only a few hours. At last, she got up and opened her window. A cool night breeze came into her room. All of the sparrows were asleep. Nothing was moving outside. Kel stood at the window, feeling more awake with every passing minute. Finally, she decided to go for a walk. Going through the palace would surely get her caught, so she decided to climb out of the window into the courtyard. She climbed out of the window and was about to close it when she realised she'd left her key in her room. Sighing, she climbed back in, picked up her keys, and climbed out again.

Kel put the keys into her pocket, and pushed the window until it was only slightly ajar. She set of into the night, with no idea where she was going. At first, she meant to visit Peachblossom in the stables, but one of the stable boys would surely catch her. Funny that there weren't any stable-girls, she mused. She found herself next to an ornate fountain. It was obviously powered by magic, because the patterns of the water were always changing. Kel sat on the edge of the fountain, dipping her fingers into the water. They added to the pattern, the water swirling in ripples around her fingers.

Suddenly she felt a light touch on her shoulder. Kel spun around quickly, feeling apprehension, guilt, and dread all at once. She'd been caught! It was Oranie. Kel let out a long breath and smiled at her sister. But Orie wasn't smiling.

"What are you doing out? What if you get caught?" She was nervous and jumpy. Kel looked at her.

"I couldn't sleep. Why are you out?" Kel was a bit annoyed with Oranie, but she didn't let it show in her voice. Orie mothered her more than Ilane did! Kel was fourteen, after all.

"I… couldn't sleep either." Orie replied. "You should go back to bed." Although it was dark, Kel thought Oranie's face looked more flushed that normal.

"I'll go now." Kel replied, and rolled her eyes. Orie didn't seem to notice. She kept glancing back. Kel stood up, and walked slowly away. She glanced back, to see someone moving out of the shadows towards Orie. Thinking that it might be part of Joren's crowd, Kel spun around. She was almost about to run back to help Orie when she was who was coming out of the shadows. Neal. He sat down next to Orie, a lot closer than he needed to, Kel thought. Orie murmured something to him, and he laughed, and moved his face over to hers, and kissed her.

Her heart sank about three feet. It's not fair, she thought, not for the first time. It wouldn't be the last, either. Kel realised that if they saw her they would think she was spying on them. She turned back around, and, feeling utterly miserable, fled to her room.

1.2 Chapter Three

Kel jumped out of bed the next morning, and briskly began her glaive exercises that she did every morning. She'd been doing them for about ten seconds when she remembered the events of the night before. She dropped her glaive. It fell on her foot. She barely noticed however, because she was fighting an incredibly strong urge to cry. That was the first morning in a long time that she didn't finish her glaive practice. In fact, she didn't move from that spot until Gower's knock came on the door. In he came, as gloomy as usual.

"Mornin' miss." He said. It was then that Kel realised that she had about five minutes until breakfast. Lord Wyldon wouldn't excuse her for being late, and she didn't need her friends asking why she was late, either. She might accidentally drop her Yamani façade and show them her feelings! Concentrating on not letting her grief show on her face, she muttered a hasty "good morning" and fled quickly to the dressing room to get dressed. She didn't see Gower shake his head worriedly as he started up the fire.

Kel made it to breakfast on time, still feeling thoroughly miserable. She didn't even look at Neal as she sat down.

"What happened to the cheerful good morning I usually get?" Neal asked teasingly. Kel looked up at him and saw that, although he looked tired, he was a lot more cheerful than he had ever been in the morning before.

"Nothing." Kel replied, and she went back to staring at her food.

"You have your Yamani face on." Neal commented, sounding a bit worried. "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing," Kel said coldly, "I am perfectly fine. You seem very cheerful this morning. Maybe I should be interrogating you, instead of the other way around." Somehow, Kel's voice continued to stay calm, and her face didn't change. She still felt like she was going to burst out crying any minute. Kel turned back to her meal, and continued pushing the food around her plate. Eating was the last thing on her mind. A silence followed her speech. At last, she couldn't take it anymore, and looked up. They were all staring at her.

"Excuse me." She said, and fled to her room. It was a good thing today was Sunday, without any classes. Kel knew she wouldn't have been able to face classes. Her mind replayed the events of last night over and over again. Neal laughing softly. Him kissing Oranie. Suddenly, Kel couldn't take it anymore. She flung herself onto her bed and cried uncontrollably.

Kel had no idea how long she had been crying for. It could have been a few minutes, or even a few hours. She stopped crying as suddenly as she had started, and a feeling of calm swept over her. If Neal wanted to kiss Oranie, it was his business. At least one of his crushes returned his feelings. She wouldn't let anyone know how she felt, and no one would ever be able to guess. She would act normally, and completely forget about Neal.

Kel heard a knock on her door. She dried off her eyes and opened the door. It was Neal. So much for her resolution. She felt ready to cry all over again.

"Kel, are you okay?" He asked her, with a worried look in his green eyes.

"I'm fine, I guess I'm just tired." Although it was against her better judgement, she added, "Do you want to come in?" When Neal nodded, she led him in. He sat down on the bed, and she took the chair. She managed to replace her blank Yamani face with what she hoped looked like a curious smile. Neal obviously wanted to tell her something, from the way he was fidgeting.

"Kel…" he began, and then stopped, as if unsure of what to say. He took a deep breath and continued, not looking at her. "I think I know why you're upset. Oranie said that she saw you last night, just before I… we… anyway, she said she saw you. She said you probably saw us last night. You know I really like Oranie, but I want you to know that she likes me too. I think we're meant for each other."

Kel was in shock. Neal knew she liked him. Neal knew that she, Kel, liked him. Neal knew. Kel didn't know what to say. Neal had obviously come to apologise. What could she say? She knew she could trust her face not to give away any emotion, but what could she do? Neal would be embarrassed to talk to her after this. She would lose her best friend, just because of a stupid crush. Kel realised he was continuing.

"I know you love Orie, but please don't be angry with me. I wanted to tell you before Orie does, and she agreed in the end. Just because I'm courting you're sister, please don't be angry with me. We can still be friends, can't we?"

So he didn't know. He thought she was upset on Orie's behalf. Well, she wouldn't tell him the truth. How could she? 'Oh no Neal, you're wrong. I'm upset because I'm in love with you.' Even the thought of it was laughable. Kel decided just to pretend she hadn't seen anything.

"I didn't know you were courting Orie," she said. Then, wondering why she bothered, she lied, "I don't mind."

"You don't?" Neal asked, meeting her eyes for the first time since he'd come into her room. "You're sure."

"Of course," Kel said briskly. Then, deciding she might as well be thorough, she added, "I know Oranie likes you. You'd be well suited to her."

"You think so?" Neal asked. What could Kel do? She spent the next hour reassuring Neal and listening to him talk about how wonderful Orie was. And, to her surprise, she began to feel a bit better. She would love it if Neal was in love with her instead of her sister, but at least both Neal and Orie were happy. Kel would survive. She always did.


	2. Chapters 46

**A/N Well, here's the second part. Right, before I begin, I'm gonna tell you this right now. There is absolutely no way that this will turn out to be a Kel/Neal fic. My other one, Journeys and Horses might me (emphasis on might), but this one definitely won't be. Sorry. Umm…oh yeah, I own nothing, I am not making any money out of it, if you recognise it, it probably isn't mine… get the picture yet? I OWN NOTHING! And I hate disclaimers. Well, now that's over, all I have to say is…R/R! Please review, and thankyou very very much to everyone who already did!**

Chapter Four

The next day, just before lights-out, a knock came on her door. Kel was undressing. Quickly, she slipped her tunic back on and ran to answer the door. It was Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Commander of the King's Own, and a knight of Tortall. Kel was astonished. He was nice, and he'd always seemed to like her, but he'd never come to her door before. Why was he here?

"Would you like to come in, my lord?" she asked.

"Thank you." Lord Raoul came into her room, but he didn't sit down. "Keladry, I came to ask, would you consider becoming my squire?"

Kel couldn't say anything. The person she most wanted to be a squire to was the Lioness, Sir Alanna. But she knew that the Lioness could never pick her. Sir Raoul was the next best thing. He was nice, good humoured, and he never treated her differently because she was a girl. He had even known Alanna when she was training to be a knight!

When Kel didn't reply straight away, Raoul said quickly, "You can let me know in the morning. You probably have other offers that you wish to consider…"

Kel interrupted him. "No, no. I'd love to be your squire!" For the first time in a long time, Kel's face broke out into a grin. She didn't even cover it up like a good Yamani should.

"Excellent!" Raoul's grin echoed her own. "I've only just come back from the Bazhir, and I thought I should make my offer to you before someone else did. We can talk further about it tomorrow."

Kel looked at him uncertainly. "I have lessons tomorrow, sir." she said regretfully. But Raoul only grinned.

"When you become a squire to a knight, that knight decides when and where you have lessons. Besides, isn't the practical work just drills that you already know by memory?" Kel nodded, and Raoul continued, "You can attend the afternoon lessons if you want. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Kel nodded again. "Okay, well, why don't you come by my rooms after you've finished breakfast in the morning? Good night."

Raoul left the room, leaving Kel floating on air. It took Kel a long time before she could calm down enough to fall asleep.

Kel went to breakfast that morning with her Yamani face on. She didn't want to let her friends know about Lord Raoul until she had spoken with today. Going to breakfast with a big grin on her face would certainly let them know that something was up!

Kel was so excited she could barely eat her breakfast. Neal was his usual morning self- grumpy and irritable. Kel wolfed down her breakfast so fast that her friends (even Neal) looked up in amazement.

"What's the rush?" Merric asked wryly. Kel smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Merric rolled his eyes and sighed, but Kel had already left to dump her tray. She was going to go to Lord Raoul when she realised that if she went too early she might wake him up. She sat back down with her friends, and fidgeted in her seat until they had finished.

"Kel, why're you so jumpy today?" Owen asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." Then she realised that they would miss her in the morning lessons if she didn't warn them. "Actually, I've got an offer from a knight. I'll miss the morning lessons." All of her friends cheered. Cleon clapped her on the back.

"Good job! So who is it? I hope he's worthy of you, pearl of my heart, queen of anything to do with mathematics…" Cleon was interrupted then by a group groan. He grinned. "So tell." Kel grinned up at him.

"I'll tell you this afternoon. He wants to talk to me this morning." She noticed that everyone else was leaving the dining hall. "Now, actually." Kel stood up quickly, and smiling, she left the hall.

She got to Lord Raoul's rooms and knocked on the door. Lord Raoul opened it almost immediately. He was awake and dressed, which dispelled one of Kel's fears, that he would be asleep.

"Come in." Raoul said smiling. He smiled back shyly and followed him into his room. Raoul closed the door and gestured for her to sit down in a chair. She sat, and he sat down opposite her.

"So Keladry I guess I should tell you why I want a squire now, since I've never had one before."

"You can call me Kel, my lord. I have been wondering," she admitted.

"Well, you know that a royal princess from the Yamani islands is coming to marry Prince Roald? Well, I will have many people, from all over Tortall and the surrounding countries, here for the Grand Progress. I'll need someone to help me cope with all of that. Besides which, I've heard that you lived in the Yamani islands, and you know something of their ways." Kel nodded her head.

"I have lived in the Yamani islands for most of my life. I can speak Yamani well." Raoul nodded approvingly. "Good. And I've seen you with the spidrens, and heard about the incident with the bandits a few summers ago. I believe that you will be able to keep up with me in the field." Kel swallowed. That was big praise coming from the Commander of the King's Own!

"Thank you sir!" Kel replied. Raoul grinned.

"Squiring for me won't be exactly traditional, however. I don't need you waiting on me hand and foot like some of the other knights require." A look of disgust passed over his face. "Especially when we're out in the field. Something you will do however is to serve drinks at banquets, and when I have guests. I have received amazing amounts of useful information from squires listening to guests as they pour drinks." Raoul smiled again. "So, do you have any questions?"

Kel shook her head no. "Excellent. You can move into adjoining rooms tomorrow. Just be ready to move at any hour of the day or night if the rider group gets called out."

"I will sir. Thank you!" Kel said, meaning it. She thought that she would be without a knight-master forever! And since Sir Alanna had chosen Neal for her squire, Lord Raoul was the best thing that could happen to her.

"Well then, we can spend the rest of the morning looking over your armour, introducing you to your second horse…" Kel couldn't believe it. Second horse! But Lord Raoul was continuing. "…then you can go to your afternoon lessons."

The rest of the morning was a blur for Kel. Raoul introduced her to another horse, because she would need two if she were to accompany him everywhere he went. She named the horse Hoshi. Then they bought armour for Kel, and had lunch while they were out. Lord Raoul looked over Kel's equipment, and decided that what she had was good, and she didn't need any more. He let her go just in time for her afternoon classes.

She arrived slightly just in time for Maths, the master walked in the door seconds after she did. That meant that she couldn't tell her friends about Lord Raoul until after classes. Finally, at the end of the afternoon's lessons, all of her friends came to her at once and asked, almost in unison,

"So who is it?" Her friends all congratulated her loudly until Lord Wyldon came and demanded to know what was going on.

"Kel has been squired to a knight, your lordship," Neal said.

"Well, please continue your celebrations somewhere other than in the middle of the hall. Congratulations, Squire Keladry." Lord Wyldon said in his usual stiff manner.

"The Stump couldn't be any nicer about it, could he?" Neal muttered to Kel as they all made their way back to their rooms. Kel smiled, but it stopped instantly. She'd just remembered Neal and Oranie. She'd been happy all day, too. She had a knight-master she reminded herself, but she still felt miserable. Neal loves Orie. She couldn't forget about it now. Kel walked of to her own room, and the others went back to their own rooms, all apart from Cleon.

"So Squire Keladry, congratulations," Cleon said, grinning. "I'm beginning to think that he is a Stump. So, how'd it go with Lord Raoul?"

"It was great!" Kel said as she opened the door to her room. She walked in, and motioned for Cleon to follow. She had half an hour until dinner, and Cleon wouldn't have followed her if he didn't want to come in. "Really good. He bought me armour, and he showed me the other horse I'll need when we go out with the own. I called her Hoshi."

Kel stopped. Hoshi was the Yamani word for star. She was going to travel to the Yamani islands with Neal after they got their shields. Neal…and Oranie. Kel sighed, and she sat down on her bed. She'd forgotten Cleon was in the room, otherwise she wouldn't have let her emotions show. But Cleon had seen.

"Hey, Kel. What's wrong?" His voice was soft, and he sat down on the bed next to her. Kel shrugged.

"Oh, nothing really. I guess I'm just tired," Kel said, making her voice bright, and making her face blank.

"Come on. You were hiding behind your Yamani face all day on Sunday. What's up?" Kel sighed. She was tempted to tell Cleon the whole thing. He was really nice, and one of her best friends. Kel looked up at him.

She didn't know what to say. Cleon moved his head down to hers and kissed her lips. "Cheer up, Kel." And Cleon left, quickly. Kel watched him go. The back of his neck and his ears were bright red.

Chapter Five

Kel was very thoughtful at dinner. Cleon had kissed her. Not Neal, but Cleon. Why had he kissed her? Was it because he liked her, or was he dared to do it? She wasn't even sure whether she actually disliked it, either. She was jolted out of her reverie when whoever was next to her elbowed her.

"Get up. It's the Stump." Neal hissed. Kel jumped up immediately and waited through Wyldon's long grace. After what seemed like forever, he let them sit down.

"What is up with you?" Neal asked. Kel shrugged. "Well, are you coming to study tonight?" he asked.

"Yes. I didn't get to miss the lessons where the masters give out homework!"

Kel started on her food, still thinking about Cleon. Neal elbowed her again.

"Neal! Stop doing that! I'll have bruises on my ribs for weeks!" Neal grinned apologetically.

"Sorry. But Roald's just come in." Kel looked up and grinned at Roald as he walked in the door. Then she rubbed her side.

"I think you've cracked one of my ribs." She complained. She knew it wasn't cracked, but it did hurt.

"Here," Neal said. He lifted up the side of her shirt and put his hand to her side. A wave of coolness covered her for a moment, and then it was gone, taking the pain with it. "There you go. Happy now?" Kel rolled her eyes but she smiled. Her side tingled where Neal had touched it, and she didn't think it was to do with the magic.

Roald sat down opposite them. "What was Neal doing with your shirt?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, he was just fixing all of the ribs he broke when he elbowed me." Kel said airily. Roald snorted and Neal glared at her.

"First you say you're bruised, then you complain of a cracked rib, and now you say I broke half of your ribs. You'll be paralysed next! For your information, there wasn't even one cracked rib. It was just a bruise. A small bruise." Kel smiled.

"Oh well. Hey Roald, guess what? I've got a knight-master!"

"Who?" Roald asked, smiling at her.

"Lord Raoul!" Kel said happily.

"Congratulations!" Roald exclaimed. He then spoke to everyone on their table, "I have to leave in the morning. I'm going up north with Lord Imrah. Other knights and part of the Own are coming as well. We'll be clearing the area of killer unicorns, and then we'll stay on to defend the north border of Tortall from Scanran raiders."

"I'm going as well." Cleon spoke up. It was the first time that he'd said anything all through dinner. "Sir Inness wants to go up there because we'll get to stop at Mindelan on the way." Cleon looked at Kel, and something in his eyes made Kel's heart jump. Don't be silly, she scolded herself.

"Do you have a letter or something that we can drop off at Mindelan? Innes wanted me to ask you."

"Yes, I've just finished one to Anders, thanks." Kel replied.

"I'll come and get it after dinner then, shall I?" he asked, not looking away from her. Kel managed a smile, although her heart was still beating crazily. That only usually happened when she looked at Neal.

"I'll go and see if Orie has a letter to drop off too. I'll give it to you in study afterwards, okay?"

Cleon nodded, and turned his grey eyes back to his food. Kel had finished her meal, so she took her plate back to the servants, calling out a cheerful goodbye to her friends. Neal caught up with her.

"I'll come with you to see Orie, okay?" he asked casually.

"Sure." Kel replied. Strangely, it didn't seem to bother her so much now.

"Do you think she really likes me?" Neal asked Kel.

"You've already asked me that. And she kissed you didn't she?" Kel demanded bluntly. It still bothered her a little.

"Well, yes." Neal answered, and he turned slightly pink. He didn't speak the rest of the way to Orie's rooms. Kel knocked on Orie's door, and Orie let her in.

"Kel!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since Saturday night! Why didn't you come on Sunday?"

"Oh, well, I was busy." Yes. She had spent the whole of Sunday crying, talking to Neal, and crying some more.

"And Neal!" Orie said, smiling more widely, "Come in!"

Kel and Neal went in. Neal actually seemed tongue-tied for once in his life. Orie began to make tea for them.

"Actually, I just came to see if you had a letter for home." Kel said. "Inness is going back to Mindelan tomorrow."

"Yes, I have a letter for Mother. Kel, do you want to finish making the tea, while I get it?" Kel took over the tea making, and Orie gracefully walked into the next room to get her letter. Suddenly, Kel realised she wouldn't be able to sit here while Oranie flirted with Neal. She poured two cups of tea, and then Orie came back. Kel took the letter.

"I'd better go now," Kel said hastily. "Bye Oranie. See you later Neal." Kel walked out before either Oranie or Neal had a chance to protest. She went to her room and grabbed her books. Then, she walked to the library.

"Where's Neal?" Prince Roald wanted to know as Kel came in alone.

"Oh, he's still with Oranie." Kel replied.

"What, the Oranie that he's in love with?" Owen asked. "Your sister Oranie?"

"Yes Owen, that Oranie." Kel said bluntly as she dumped her stuff on the table, and saw Orie's letter. She picked it up and handed it to Cleon.

"This letter is from Orie to Mother. Could you deliver it for her?" Kel asked.

"Sure. But I thought you had a letter, too."

"Oh!" Kel hit her forehead. "I left it in my room! I'll go and get it."

"No, get it after we're done here. I'll come with you."

"Okay. Thanks, Cleon" Kel smiled at him, and finished all of her work. For once, no one needed any help with their Maths, and Kel was first to finish all of her work.

"I'm done Cleon, so I might as well get my letter now."

"No, wait a sec, I'll come with you." Cleon quickly scribbled down a closing sentence on an essay, and then picked up all of his stuff. "I'll see you guys when I get back from the north. Have fun while I'm gone!"

He followed Kel out and they walked together to her rooms. Kel dumped her stuff on the floor, and unlocked her door. She gestured for Cleon to go in, and then she followed him inside. Kel dumped her stuff on bed, and began searching her room for the letter. Cleon sat down on the bed whilst she searched. After about five minutes, she gave up looking.

"I can't find it!" Kel exclaimed. She turned to face Cleon. "I'm sorry. I can't see it. Although, the way my luck's going lately, I'll probably find it ten minutes after you leave tomorrow!"

"Hey Kel, calm down. It's only a letter. It's for Anders, right? I'll just tell him that you wrote one but you couldn't find it."

"Thanks Cleon." Kel looked down. She wasn't sure of what to say next.

"Kel…" Kel looked up at him. He smiled. "Will you miss me?"

"I always miss you! It's not fair, you and Roald both leaving at the same time!"

Suddenly Cleon stood up. Kel clasped her hands behind her back.

"What time do you leave in the morning?" Kel asked. She was suddenly nervous. She kept talking, trying not to think about before dinner, when Cleon had kissed her. "Will you have breakfast with us tomorrow? If I don't see you…"

Cleon was smiling at her. Her insides suddenly melted like they had for the past two years whenever Neal had looked at her.

"Kel?" Cleon asked. She stopped talking. He moved closer and kissed her again. And immediately, she realised that she didn't care if Neal was with Oranie. Cleon liked her!

And then, there was a knock on her open door. Kel and Cleon immediately sprang apart, and Raoul walked in.

"Kel? Oh, here you are. I saw your friend Neal, and he said you were in the library, but when I got there you'd already come back. Is your stuff packed to move to the room next to mine tomorrow?" Kel nodded.

"Well, you'll need to un-pack it and re-pack it ready to go in the morning. We're going up to the northern border in the morning, with the Own. You'd better bring quite a few changes of clothes; we'll be at least until winter." Kel nodded again. Raoul turned and looked at Cleon.

"Cleon of Kennan isn't it?" When Cleon nodded, Raoul said, "You're coming up north too, aren't you? Well, we'll see you in the morning." Cleon nodded.

"Good bye my lord, good bye Kel." He grinned at her, and left the rooms.

Kel was so preoccupied with Cleon that she'd barely noticed what Raoul had been saying. Suddenly it sunk in.

"My lord, shouldn't I have a tunic in your colours?"

"Yes, but I'll sort that out later. Just pack as many changes of breeches and shirts as you have. We'll be leaving for the northern border an hour after sunrise. Get a good night's sleep, we'll be riding all day."

Kel nodded again. "I will."

"Right then, good night Kel." Raoul left, and Kel began to unpack her bags, and re-pack them. It looked like she wouldn't be missing Cleon after all!

Chapter Six

Kel woke up at dawn, at her usual time. She checked to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything, and then she left her room. She was about to leave the squires' wing when she remembered that her friends, apart from Cleon, didn't even know that she was going. Neal's door was closest, so she went over and knocked on it. He should forgive her for waking him up just this once.

Nobody answered the door. Kel knocked more loudly, but Neal still didn't answer. Kel was beginning to get worried when Neal finally opened the door.

"Kel, what are you doing? It must be the middle of the night!" Neal complained sleepily as soon as he saw her.

"Sorry Neal, but I had to tell you. I'm leaving now with Cleon and Roald. Lord Raoul is taking the Own up to the north border."

"Oh, Kel!"

"Yeah, I know. Still, at least I'll have Cleon and Roald to talk to."

"And Joren."

"What?" Kel asked in shock. "He isn't coming, is he?"

"Roald told me last night. But he didn't say that you were going."

"I just found out last night. I've got to go now."

"Well, good luck Kel. I'll see you when you get back." Suddenly, he moved forward and hugged her. "We'll miss you." Kel smiled at him.

"Bye." She walked off, and waved back at Neal when she reached the end of the corridor. Then it hit her. Neal had hugged her. And she hadn't even blinked. But, normally, just looking at Neal made her heart flip over. Had she fallen out of love with Neal over night? Sighing, Kel reached Raoul's rooms. Why was her life so complicated?

Raoul was walking out carrying a bag about the same size as Kel's.

"Hi Kel. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. Do you want me to take your bag?"

"Kel, I've already told you, squiring for me won't be traditional. Besides which, I'm twice as big as you are. I can carry my own bag. And yours, too." With that, he took Kel's bag and grinned down at her. "Come on. You'll need to saddle Peachblossom. Hoshi can follow with the other spare horses." With Kel protesting about her bag the whole way, they reached the place where everyone was getting ready to set out. Kel saw that a standard bearer had already saddled Raoul's horse, but no one had touched Peachblossom. Kel grinned to herself. Then she saw Roald waving to her by the stables.

"Hey Kel, Cleon says that you're coming." She ran over to him.

"Yes. I'm coming with Lord Raoul." Kel glared over at the tall form towering over everyone else. "And he's got my bag. I offered to carry his, and he confiscated mine!" Roald laughed.

"That sounds like him! Well, they wanted to saddle Peachblossom, so I warned them not to. They decided to anyway." Prince Roald grinned, a wicked look in his eyes. "You know I don't like using royal privilege, so I thought it would be fun to see how far they got. It was actually quite funny." Roald grinned maliciously again. "I think that they will listen to me when I give advice next time, and not wait for a royal command."

Kel laughed. "I'd better saddle Peachblossom myself. See you in a minute!" The Prince nodded, and Kel went to saddle her horse. She got Peachblossom ready, and reclaimed her bag. When Raoul told her he wouldn't be needing her, she found a spot at the end of the procession with Roald. Kel hadn't seen Cleon yet.

Cleon showed up about ten minutes later.

"Sir Inness had trouble finding Lady Oranie's letter." Cleon said, grinning at Kel. Kel couldn't help it, she laughed out loud.

"I found my letter. I'd packed it in my bags to go to my new rooms." Kel admitted. Roald just looked at both of them.

"Never mind." Kel said to Roald. He just shrugged.

"Whatever. Oh, do you two know who's coming with us? Joren." Roald said flatly. Kel just winced and nodded, but Cleon reacted the same way Kel had half an hour earlier.

"Joren! Why is he coming? I thought he was out with Sir Paxton!"

"No." Roald said dryly. "He came back late last night. He's the only other squire on the trip."

"Great." Cleon muttered. Then he turned to Kel. "You don't seem surprised."

"Yeah. Neal told me this morning. I blew up too."

"Neal told you?" Roald asked. "He was awake?"

Kel grinned. "I thought the others might be worried if they didn't know I was going with you, so I woke Neal up to tell him."

Cleon shook his head. "I would never have that much courage." Kel grinned. She was going to reply when she saw someone familiar ride up to them. Someone with blond hair and a scowl on his face.

"Look who's come to visit us." Kel muttered as he rode up. Roald nodded politely at Joren as he rode up. Kel felt herself feeling sorry for Roald once again. He had to be polite to everyone, and that included Joren. He was always so careful not to snub anyone. Joren nodded at each of them, even Kel, which surprised her.

"I didn't know you were coming." Joren said, addressing both Kel and Cleon.

"Sir Inness wants to visit Mindelan and Lord Raoul's coming too." Cleon irritably.

"So why is Keladry coming?" Joren asked Cleon coldly. He seemed to be ignoring Kel, which was fine by her.

"She's with Lord Raoul." Cleon replied, matching Joren's tone for coldness.

"She's with Lord Raoul?" Joren asked mockingly. Kel saw Cleon tense up, and she grabbed his arm, forcing him not to reply to Joren's innuendo with force.

Roald turned to Joren furiously. "For your information, Kel is Raoul's squire. Lord Raoul is leading the Own, and Kel is of course coming too." Joren sneered, but he didn't quite dare to say anything to the Prince. He rode off to ask Sir Paxton something. Cleon looked across at Kel.

"You can let me go now. I'm not going to go racing off after Joren."

"You shouldn't react like that. Just ignore him."

"You know what he was implying! I can't just ignore it!"

"Well, if I can then you certainly can. Look, we've got to live with him for the next few months. We can't do that if you're beating him up." Kel said practically.

Cleon was opening his mouth to reply but Joren was riding back, his face set angrily. This time, Roald ignored him as well as Cleon and Kel. Joren ignored them too, and he pulled his horse up behind the other three. Just then, Raoul put his hand into the air, and brought it down sharply.

"That's the signal to get going." Roald told Kel. They left; Kel, Cleon, and Roald riding together, and Joren behind them. Kel had a bad feeling about this journey. Why did Joren always have to ruin everything?


	3. Next part

A/N I don't own anything….it all belongs to Tamora Pierce….yada yada yada. You probably know it better than I do, anyway! So…I know this is pretty short, and I apologise. I will update soon, I hope, but I hope you like this anyway. Well, I'll say what I always say….R/R! Just in case anyone is interested… this is longer than my English essay!!! (and no, I don't usually fail English.) Enough. I'll shut up now.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The reason for going north was dangerous, and the King's Own rode swiftly. It was still a long journey, though, and it would take over a week, even at the speed they were riding at. On the first night, Raoul reluctantly told them of the sleeping arrangements.  
  
It seemed that whoever had packed the supplies for the trip had been informed only that four squires were going, not that one was a girl. There were two double tents, and therefore Kel wouldn't be able to have one to herself. Normally, that would be no problem, as Kel preferred to sleep outside, but this was spidren country, and there were dark clouds overhead.  
  
Reluctantly, they drew straws, and Kel breathed a sigh of relief to find that she wouldn't be with Joren, but with Roald. Raoul privately drew Kel aside to speak with her.  
  
"I know I can trust Roald, as the crown prince of Tortall, and I also know that I can trust you. Lord Wyldon may not have done, but I chose you for my squire, and I believe you are trustworthy. Please don't disappoint me." Kel didn't need to ask what he was talking about, it was the same reason Wyldon had told her to keep her door open at the palace. Still, she felt hurt that Raoul had thought he needed to speak to her about it. Raoul seemed to have guessed her thoughts, and he grinned.  
  
"Neither I nor Inness thought that we ought to bother even telling you that, but both Sir Paxton and Lord Imrah insisted. I do apologise, though, for not checking up on the sleeping arrangements in the first place."  
  
Kel smiled up at him. There weren't very many people she had to look up at to smile to. "It's okay, my lord." Raoul rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't 'my lord' me, girl, unless you want calling you 'squire Keladry.'" Kel grinned at him again.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I won't do it again." Raoul grinned to.  
  
"I will tolerate 'sir,' Kel. Good night." Kel nodded, and went to help Roald finish setting up the tent.  
  
"Sorry. Lord Raoul wanted to talk to me."  
  
"That's ok. But Cleon and I need to talk to you, as soon we're done." Kel nodded, and they finished putting their tent up. As they put the last peg in place, Cleon wandered over, frowning slightly.  
  
"Gods! What is Joren's problem!" He spat out, as soon as he got within hearing distance to Roald and Kel. "That squire is the biggest…" Cleon took a deep breath, and calmed himself down. Roald and Kel smiled sympathetically at him, and he rolled his eyes. "I cannot wait until Joren becomes a knight and gets away from us! I hope one of those killer unicorns finishes him off!" Cleon said.  
  
"We can dream. But Roald said you two wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go inside." Cleon indicated to the tent. There was only enough room for two to sleep, but there was enough for the three of them to sit in.  
  
"Look," Roald began, "I don't think it's a good idea if you and Joren ever share a tent. I don't like him, and I think he'd try something to get you kicked out."  
  
Kel pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Look, Kel, we've talked about it." Cleon told her. "You know we drew straws to decide who sleeps where this evening? Well, when we do it again tomorrow, Roald's going to spell them so you don't end up with Joren."  
  
"But then you two have to put up with him!" Kel protested. "That's hardly fair!"  
  
"We'll survive. But I don't think that it's a very good idea to let you alone with him." Roald told her. Kel opened her mouth to protest again.  
  
"C'mon, dewdrop. D'you really want to sleep with him? I would've credited you with much more sense that that! We'll take it in turns to share tents with the blond-haired wyvern." Cleon told her decidedly. Kel grinned, and dropped the subject. She wouldn't win, anyway, not with the prince of the realm as an opponent. Besides which, she really didn't want to sleep with Joren.  
  
So it was decided, and after dinner that night Kel went back to the tent she shared with Roald, just as it started to rain. Roald was already there.  
  
"I suggest you either don't undress, or give me plenty of warning so I can close my eyes," Roald told her, grinning. He was searching through his pack for a blanket, a magical fire from his left hand providing light. Kel agreed, and spread out her own bedroll. By that time, Roald was in his own, but still had his hand alight.  
  
"I'll get changed now. You can put out the light." Kel told Roald. She was uncomfortable, but it would surely be much worse with Joren. If there was one person Kel knew she could trust, it was Roald. Unlike his father, Roald was perfectly honest and trustworthy. When he was king, he wouldn't go putting people on probation.  
  
Roald put out the light, and Kel changed into a night-shirt in the pitch darkness. Kel lay down in her bedroll.  
  
"'Night, Roald."  
  
"Goodnight, Kel."  
  
Kel was sore and tired from riding all day, and she had no trouble drifting off to sleep. Cleon was awake a long time after Kel fell asleep. He wasn't happy. 


	4. Another exciting episode cough

1 A/N Hi everyone reading this!!! If you've got this far, congratulations on getting through my insanity, and I hope you will review. I don't have very many for this fic. : ( I'm running out of inspiration, but that might be just because it's late and I'm dying through lack of sleep. If you have any suggestions or plot ideas, please email me. Oh, and if you know how to make bold, underlining, or italics work, PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME!!! I can't get them to work, and it's driving me insane. Please R/R, even flames are useful. They give me anger, and energy to prove to stupid people that I can write good fics. *glare* So…….read and review! If you review mine, I'll review yours!!! And what do you think of the Kel/Cleon pairing?  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The next day, the whole camp was up bright and early. Not, however, as early as Kel. She was used to getting up at the crack of dawn, so by the time Roald and Cleon were up she had already packed her bag and done her morning exercises and glaive practice. They looked on in admiration as Kel did her routine pattern dance, moving it in swirls, getting faster and faster, and then stopping it exactly an inch from the ground. Noticing that she had her two friends were watching, Kel did a much more complex pattern dance that she rarely did unless she had plenty of time on her hands. It was much more ornate, and mainly for show rather than for practical purposes. Cleon's and Roald's eyes were wide in admiration as she did the spins, chops, and slashes that made up the complex exercise. As she completed it, they applauded.  
  
Kel grinned as she told them, "I'm a bit out of practice after being out of the Islands for so long. I try to keep it going by doing these exercises every day."  
  
"Could you teach me?" Cleon asked.  
  
"I guess I could. I started at six, but I don't see any reason why you can't start now. If you want." She replied.  
  
"I'm not going to. I am perfectly sticking to normal staff work, considering the extra 'learning how to rule a kingdom' lessons my father puts me through." The crown prince of the realm pulled a face. Kel hid a giggle. He became more outgoing with every mile separating him from his father, although Kel doubted that he would ever lose his courtesy, reservation, and his strong sense of duty. Kel smiled at them both; the only friends that she would see for a long time.  
  
"Let's get going, I'm sure our knight-masters will be awake by now, and wanting us."  
  
"Let us go and face the peril of a grumpy knight-master in the early morning. No offence to your brother, Kel," Cleon added hastily. Kel grinned.  
  
"Grumpy I can agree with. Definitely. But he does calm down. I haven't seen him in a while, maybe I should go and pay a social call on him tonight."  
  
"And then I would have to wait on you- a squire younger than myself! The indignity of it!" Kel and Roald rolled their eyes simultaneously, and then punched him lightly on each arm, together.  
  
"It's a conspiracy! You're all against me, the young an old alike." Cleon wailed. Kel snorted.  
  
"Young? Me? Listen, dear, I may be younger than you, but I can beat you at fencing or archery any day of the week." Roald grinned at her.  
  
"That's telling him!" he said teasingly. Kel very uncharacteristically stuck her tongue out at him. They split up then, in three different directions to hunt out their knight-masters.  
  
Raoul was awake, as Kel had guessed he would be. He bade her come in, and then told her of the plans for the day.  
  
"We're going to continue on to the unicorns, and we ought to be there by sunset. That is, if we have no mishaps. I've had a messenger from Eria, the village that's having the problem with the unicorns. There was another attack yesterday afternoon. A young mother and her six-month old baby were killed. We will have to hurry to get there soon." Raoul's face was sombre.  
  
"Sir," Kel asked, "Why do unicorns turn on people? Why do they just suddenly attack villages for no apparent reason?" Raoul appeared to think it over for a time.  
  
"Kel, the answer to that is long and complicated. Dismantle your tent, pack your stuff, and I'll tell you during the ride. We'll be riding solidly for a quite a while."  
  
"Yes, sir. Is there anything you'll need?" Raoul rolled his eyes.  
  
"I've told you lots of times; squiring for me will not be traditional. If I want you for something, I'll tell you. But actually, there is one thing. Call me 'Raoul' not 'Sir.' You'd better say 'Sir' when we're among the old prudes, but here with the Own, I'm the leader. You can call me what you like, and as long as I don't object, they won't. Got it?" Raoul grinned at her. Wyldon had drilled her in manners well.  
  
"I've got it, I've got it." Kel's face suddenly went blank, to cover up her mortification. She had answered contritely to a knight! Worse, to her knight-master, the commander of the Own! Sure, he was different and lax, but not that lax. Kel doubted if he would tolerate disrespect. To her surprise, he grinned.  
  
"That's better! As long as you're not down-right rude, I would be happy to hear your opinions. Being supreme leader of the King's Own does give one a reason to act pompously." Kel grinned at him and took her leave. Squiring for Raoul was going to be fun!  
  
Raoul's hand went down, and the Own moved out. Their pace was faster than yesterday, and Kel suspected that it was because of the new attack. She, Cleon, and Roald rode up to listen to Raoul give his account on why unicorns turn on humans. Joren stayed at the back. None of the other squires missed him.  
  
"Raoul, would you mind telling us about the unicorns, now?" Kel asked tentatively. Her knight-master appeared to be deep in thought. Kel's voice knocked him out of his reverie, and he replied,  
  
"Yes, I'll tell you. Right, you know what unicorns are, don't you?" His question was addressed at all three would-be knights, so Roald answered.  
  
"Unicorns are immortal creatures, in the sense that they don't die of old- age or disease. They appear in the form of white horses, but have a long horn above their eyes. It's used mainly for self-defence, because unicorns are herbivores."  
  
"Good, so you know the basics. So, as to why they go bad. Unicorns were brought into the mortal realms a few years back, when the magical barrier separating the immortals from the mortal realm collapsed. The unicorns came back, prepared for their old style of living. Unicorns are intelligent. There are some immortals that are less than intelligent, and unicorns aren't one of them. But, despite being intelligent, they have a tendency to… well… go mad. Their horns have magical properties, they heal most wounds readily, for a start. That has lead to the poaching of unicorns, for their horns alone.  
  
"As I've said, unicorns are intelligent, and they are highly magical creatures. But up against humans armed with pikes, they don't stand much of a chance. Unicorns do have the capability to recognise ambushes, but often it is too late. Their hooves and horns are superior weapons in many situations, but they are inadequate when facing a large group of poachers. I don't know what happened in this case to set a unicorn against mankind, but my guess would be poachers. Unicorns don't travel in groups, but alone. They meet in large groups about once every six months, thought, and when a unicorn foal is born it lives and travels with its mother for half a year, until it is old enough to survive on its own.  
  
"Killer unicorns tend to be female, and with a wrath to all creatures, humans and fellow unicorns alike. Often, it is mothers of foals that have been killed that turn against humans. Young unicorns are a symbol of innocence and virtue. That, unfortunately, makes them all the more valuable. I suspect, that in this case, a unicorn foal has been killed, with the mother left alive, but unable to protect her offspring. Unicorns do have strong linking magic. Although unicorn foals don't live with their fathers, there is a very strong bond between father and foal. You may have heard stories of fathers competing with their sons for territory. That is true, when the unicorn is old enough not only to be a challenge, but also to defend itself. When it is young and weak, not even a mother unicorn is more protective than a father.  
  
"A unicorn foal must have been killed. The parents unicorns living near the village found out, and are taking retribution on the village. If this is true, then we might have to kill the unicorns. It is an unpleasant task, but is often necessary. Baby unicorns are, as I have said, the symbol of innocence and virtue. Adult unicorns are the same, but less powerful as they get older. Only a virgin maiden has any hope of approaching and convincing a unicorn of anything. They can understand human speech, but it is rare when they acknowledge it. What is needed is a maiden with an understanding of defence, so she can protect herself if the unicorn is so far gone that it won't listen to reason. Otherwise, it will have to be killed."  
  
Kel gulped. She had a feeling that she knew where this was heading. But before she could open her mouth to say anything, there was a panicked shout from behind.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, I almost forgot! Not that there's any point in saying this, because it will be a long time before I own any world-famous characters, but just to keep the crazy people who might believe that I do own some-one here, let me tell you: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! That must have been the world's longest run-on sentence. Oh dear, you know I'm getting tired when I start talking about grammar. Okay, okay, I'll shut up now. I hope you liked it, and once again…….email me with suggestions or italic/bold/underlining advice. Thankyou! And review! 


	5. Another chapter If you haven't already ...

Disclaimer: Whatever it is, it isn't mine, I didn't do it, and you can't sue me for it. So there!  
  
A/N: Sorry this is long, but I've got loads of homework, and the only reason I even updated this is because I already had it on my computer. The amount of projects I have to do is ridiculous, and then I've got regular homework and revision!!! But I'm not gonna burden you with my problems, you probably have enough of your own. I hope everyone likes this. And if you do… R/R!!!!! ~Stef  
  
  
  
At the shout, Raoul gave the stop signal and brought his horse up abruptly. "Hold you formation!" he shouted in a loud, commanding voice, and he rode back to where the shout came from. Kel looked at Roald and Cleon. Both looked puzzled and slightly alarmed. It was five, maybe ten minutes when Raoul came back up. "Paxton! That squire of yours has broken an arm. The healer has splinted it, but we'll need to stop at the next village so she can do it properly. Do you want to go back to see him?"  
  
Sir Paxton nodded and rode back to find Joren. Meanwhile, Kel asked, "How did Joren break his arm?"  
  
"Something he didn't see frightened the horse, and he wasn't prepared for it. The horse reared, and Joren went flying."  
  
"Did he get badly hurt?" Cleon asked. Kel didn't think that he did a very good job of hiding his hopefulness, and Kel saw the corners or Roald's mouth twitch.  
  
"No, just a broken arm. We'll have to stop at the next village so it can be properly fixed in place, then we'll be on our way again. It's just an annoying delay."  
  
"It's good that he's not hurt too badly." Roald's voice was carefully bland as he said this. Raoul smiled and then went back to see Paxton and Joren.  
  
"Yeah," Cleon said sarcastically as soon as Raoul was out of hearing, "wouldn't it be a tragedy if Joren had to go back to the palace?"  
  
"Point taken," Roald said, grinning. "Look out, here comes Kel's beloved knight-master." Kel stuck her tongue out at Roald. Raoul didn't see.  
  
"Let's go," he said, with a brief smile at the three squires, and then he led the company off again.  
  
It was four hours by the time the Own reached the next village… time for lunch. They ate while Joren's arm was being seen to, and then a dozen or so of the men decided to go swimming. Roald and Cleon wanted to go too.  
  
"You coming, Kel?" Roald asked.  
  
"Depends whether the men are wearing anything to swim in." Kel told him. The prince flushed slightly.  
  
"I'll go and find out for you," Roald replied. "I'll be back in a sec."  
  
"He seems to forget all the time!" Kel said, smiling at Cleon.  
  
"I don't," was the reply, "I can't see how he does."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? You think I'm girly?" she said it with mock anger, fighting down a smile.  
  
"No! You're just… oh, I don't know!" He flushed slightly red too, like Roald had only minutes before. Kel shook her head. Boys were strange, and she told him so.  
  
"You can be really strange, sometimes." Kel said, allowing her amusement to seep into her voice.  
  
"You don't know the half of it." Cleon muttered.  
  
"Huh?" Kel said. She hadn't heard him properly.  
  
"Never mind. Do you want to swim, if they're, ah… decent?"  
  
"I'm not really bothered. I guess I will, if you and Roald do."  
  
"Ok…" he said, and then added," look, Roald's coming back." Roald was approaching, and his face was still slightly pink.  
  
"Um…" he said, "they're not really wearing much."  
  
"Much?" Kel asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Anything." Roald told her.  
  
"Oh, right. That's fine. You two go, I'm fine." Kel replied.  
  
"None of you are going." The deep voice behind her made Kel jump. It was Raoul. "Joren's finished now and it's time to go. Cleon, Roald, would you please go and tell the men we're leaving?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Cleon and Roald said it at the same time. They left.  
  
"It's going to be full of times like this, Kel." Raoul told her gently.  
  
"I know, sir."  
  
"Have you resigned yourself to it by now?"  
  
"I knew what it would be like before I came," Kel told him. "I'll cope."  
  
"Good. If you need someone to talk to, to ask any questions, well, I'm always here. And now, let's go."  
  
Kel sorted out what she needed and then mounted Peachblossom. They rode until sunset, but then stopped to set up tents. Kel went with Cleon, Roald with Joren. They put up their tents, ate, and then went to bed. Raoul said that they would only have about two hours of riding the next day.  
  
"I'll wait outside while you change for bed," Kel told Cleon.  
  
"Right. Okay." She went outside, thinking about how much trouble this was. Cleon came out a minute later. "I'm changed. I'll go to the latrines now. You can get changed; I'll give you a shout when I'm coming back in."  
  
"Fine. See you in a minute." Kel went inside the tent and got changed. She was putting her clothes into her pack when Cleon called out. "Come in!" Kel said, not turning from her task.  
  
"Kel, are you going to talk to these unicorns tomorrow?"  
  
She turned to him and smiled nervously. She hadn't really let herself think about it much yet. "I'll give it a try," she said slowly. And then, with more resolution, "I'm the only chance, if we don't want to kill the unicorns. And I don't. It's just a good thing I'm still a virgin, hey!" Kel tried to make a joke of it. She smiled, thinking of how she would have to explain it to Lord Raoul if she wasn't.  
  
"You mean… there's someone…?" Cleon was alarmed.  
  
"No, no! Not for a long time. Maybe not ever." Although unintentional, the last part came out slightly wistfully. Being the second living lady knight would certainly have its drawbacks.  
  
"I doubt that. Um, Kel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't want you going into a… a possible fatal battle tomorrow without knowing this. Kel, I…" he stopped talking and took a step nearer, closing the short distance between them.  
  
"You…?" Kel asked. Her heart was thumping again.  
  
"Sit, please," he pulled her onto her bedroll, and then continued, "I like you. A lot. Do you remember when I… I kissed you? I've been wanting to do it again for a while. Kel…?" Normally, in a situation like this, Kel would have no idea what to say. But lately, Kel's thoughts had been roaming back to Cleon a lot. She had this situation all planned out. She knew what to say.  
  
"Yes." It was just one word, but filled with certainty and emotion. Cleon's face broke into a huge grin. He kissed her, and when they broke apart, Kel was grinning too. "Thanks." She said. She hugged Cleon, and he held her to him tightly. He let go slowly, reluctantly, and then looked into her eyes.  
  
What he never saw in her face or through her body language was visible in her eyes. She returned Cleon's feelings. But Cleon barely gave that a thought. Kel was scared for tomorrow.  
  
"Kel, you'll be fine. I'll be thinking of you the whole time. You'll do well."  
  
"But what if I fail?" she whispered, "What if they kill me and go on a rampage?"  
  
"You'll be fine," Cleon said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. "Take your glaive and have courage. Believe in yourself. You can do it. You can do everything. Remember, you conquered your fear of heights. You can do this. Besides, if you fail, that'll make Joren happy. We can't let that happen!" the last was said in an attempt to cheer her up. It did work, sort of.  
  
"No. We can't." Kel smiled, and was to all appearances back to her old self. "Let's sleep." She kissed him with feeling, and then got into her bedroll. "'Night, Cleon."  
  
"Goodnight, Queen of squires. You'll do it, tomorrow. You'll do it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They slept. 


	6. The next bit

~*~

A/N Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while.  You all know how it is.  Oh, and for those of you who read Journeys and Horses?  Well things have kinda settled out.  I'm not moving until mid-July (school holidays) and it will only be about three months (max.) until I get my computer back again.  Yay!  I thought it might be longer… but that's not the point.  So… yeah.  I own nothing, except the plot, which has been done loads of times before, but that's the way it is.  Please R/R/R!!!  (You read, you review, and I'll write!  Corny, I know, but it fits.)

~Stef

~*~

Kel woke up in an… interesting manner.  Cleon was kissing her.  She nearly punched him in the stomach on reflexes, but when she saw who it was she drew her fist back immediately.  He finally drew back, as much to breathe as for anything else.  Kel grinned cheekily.  

"A new way to wake me up?" She asked.  

"I think so," Cleon replied, mischief in his eyes.  "You'd just better hope Roald doesn't try it!"

"Ha ha." Kel said dryly. "D'you think you could let me up?  Only, I'll be fighting unicorns in… oh, three hours." Her voice was sarcastic, but Cleon just grinned at her.  

"Oh, I don't know." His smile widened.  "Maybe we should just stay here all day?" 

Kel rolled her eyes, but grinned at the big idiot in front of her despite herself.  Cleon did let her up eventually, and she rose to change and get ready.  Soon, they had their tent all packed up and they were ready to go.  Most of the other men were pulling down their tents.  Kel reported to Raoul.

"Is there anything you need me for, my l… si… sorry."  Kel's face flushed slightly, but she reined it in.  "Raoul?"  Raoul's mouth twitched.  

"No, I don't need help with anything.  Have you packed everything?"

"Yes, I have.  Um, about the unicorns?"

"Yes Kel?"  Raoul's eyes were kind.  

"Do you want me to try and… help them?"

Raoul looked at her seriously, weighing her up.  Then he said, "Kel, I can't make that decision for you.  Ideally, we would call in the Lioness, but…"

"She has children," Kel supplied.  Raoul grinned.  

"Yes, she does.  And I must admit, not having to slaughter the unicorns would be a much better alternative.  It's up to you, really.  I won't force you into anything.  Doing this will be very dangerous."  Raoul's eyes were still kind, but troubled.  He seemed to be trying to talk her into it and convince her at the same time.  This was interesting… her knight-master and the Commander of the King's Own were two different people, it seemed.  Neither wanted her to get hurt, but one recognised the necessity.  Kel made up her decision.  To be honest, she had already made it up.

"Can I take my glaive?"

"Of course!  It's the most useful weapon for this kind of job.  But I'll go through all of the details with you later."  Raoul nodded in approval.  She had thought out her options, decided what was best, and then thought of how to deal with it.  Although Kel didn't know it, Raoul admired her.  For a fifteen year-old, she was pretty old.  

"Thank-you," Kel's voice was grateful.  She changed the subject, "I didn't wake up until late this morning," Raoul snorted at that, seeing as it was just past sunrise, but Kel continued, "so I didn't get to practice my glaive.  Can I do that now, if we're not yet ready to go?"  

"Sure.  I'll give you a shout when we're going."  

"Thank-you… Raoul."  Raoul smiled at her, and Kel felt herself smiling back.  It was nice to know that someone outside her family and age group liked her for what she was.  She bowed, and then left to work on her glaive.  It would help her confidence, not to mention calm her nerves.  Maybe she wasn't nervous for exams and such, but fighting against two killer unicorns?  Alone?  That was scary.  But the glaive exercises did their job, and Kel felt herself relaxing.  If there was one weapon she knew better than any, it was the glaive.  Not even a Yamani could beat her with one!  Men didn't use them, and women didn't have the muscles that she did.  Kel was just finishing off and cooling down when Cleon came back to her.  He had been talking to Roald, and had evidently decided to wait and start his glaive lessons until _after_ Kel dealt with the unicorns.  

"Hey Kel, time to go.  Ready?" 

"As ready as I'm going to be," she looked around, and no-one was in sight.  She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  "Let's go."  Her look was determined, and Cleon nodded.  He gripped her hand tightly as they walked, only letting go when they came in sight of the men and the horses.  It was time to go.  

The three squires rode once again up front, except this time Joren was with them.  He was looking sulky, and Kel suspected that Paxton had made him ride up front so he couldn't do anything else stupid.  The reason _she _was riding up front was to get more information out of Raoul.  

"Um, sir?  What exactly will you want me to do when we get there?"

"We'll arrive there in about an hour, now.  Would you like to know now, or wait until we get there?"

"Now, if you don't mind, sir." Kel told him.  Her stomach was rolling; she felt like she was going to be sick, but at the same time she was excited.  If she beat two killer unicorns, no-one could say she hadn't earned her shield!  

"Very well, then.  We'll be arriving in the village in an hour, and I will meet with the village head straight away.  It is possible that more people have been killed.  Now, the head of the village.  He will be a man, and reluctant to either let you search out the unicorns, or to allow them to live.  I will influence that… using Jon's name if need be."  He looked at Kel's face and added, "the king."

"Oh.  Right." Kel didn't say anything, and kept her mask on.  Jonathan of Conté was a good king, but she didn't like him.  He was a hypocrite… but Kel reminded herself that she had more important things on her mind right now.  Like upcoming death.  

"So, where was I?  Ah, yes.  I will talk the head around, and we'll find out in which vicinity the unicorns are.  We will set up an ambush, and if you don't object we'll send you into the woods.  The unicorns will find you soon enough, they'll be orienting on lone human targets.  Got it so far?"  

"I think so." Kel nodded her head.  So far, it seemed straight-forward enough.  "What then, sir?"

"Well, I suspect that the unicorns will come for you.  I suggest that once you get a way into the forest, you stand with your back against a tree.  Otherwise, one will come at your back while the other charges your front.  That is important, _never_ leave your back unguarded."

"I won't.  Once they come… do I fight, or what?"

"This will be more tricky.  They will certainly fight you.  You will have to ward them off without harming them, at the same time talking calmly and soothingly.  Whatever you do, _don't _be patronising.  Unicorns have minds, and they use them.  Speak rationally, and tell them why you think it would be for the best if they stop attacking villagers."  

"What should I say, sir?" Kel's voice was calm, a contrast to her inner thoughts.  

"You have that to decided for yourself.  Unicorns are the symbol of purity, as I'm sure I've said before.  They can heal, and they can sense emotion.  You have to be honest, speak truly, and believe in what you say.  If you think the unicorns should be killed for what they have done, tell me now.  It would be pointless otherwise to send you in."  

"Of course not!" Kel said, surprised that he could think that.  "Of course they shouldn't be killed if they can be saved!"  

"Good.  I thought you would think like that." He smiled at her approvingly. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"What if I can't talk the unicorns around?  And how will I know if they have?"  

"If you can't… defend yourself as best as you can without hurting them, and shout.  We will be only a short distance away, within hearing distance.  If you call out, we will come and… dispose of them.  If they listen and agree to you, they will let you go.  Don't worry, the unicorns will make it perfectly clear if they come around.  Even a killer unicorn won't deceive."  Kel nodded and swallowed. 

"I think that's all I need to know, sir."

"If you think of anything else, just ask.  We should be there soon, but we won't rush you."  

They arrived at the village fifteen minutes later.  Everything went much as Raoul had said.  The head of the village was an old man, and he did want the unicorns dead. Raoul talked him smoothly around, firstly saying why he thought they should be saved, and then going onto the law and the king's opinion before smoothly making the man believe that he had always wanted to save the lives of the unicorns.  Kel was amazed and impressed.  But, all too soon for her, Raoul was giving her last minute instructions, Roald and Cleon hugged her, and then she was in the forest, alone.  She walked, her muscles taught, holding her glaive tightly.  Adrenaline was coursing through her body, and her ears were listening out for anything that would tell her of the approach of the unicorns.  

Suddenly, Kel heard something.  She spun, but could see nothing.  Remembering Raoul's advice, she immediately went to a tree, and put her back against it.  She held up her glaive in the ready position, and waited.  She didn't have to wait long.  Within a minute, the unicorns came into view.  They were beautiful.  Their white hide was glossy, and their manes were tangle free.  In the middle of their foreheads, they had each a horn, shining with a strange silvery blue-purple light.  It was beautiful, but the murder in their eyes contrasted with their appearance.  They wanted to kill her.   

~*~

A/N  Aren't I evil?  Oh yes, I think so.   :D  I'm getting better at the cliff-hanger thing, aren't I?  As I've said, R/R/R!!!  If you like it, tell me!  Sorry it's short!  I'll do a longer chapter next time.  'til then, bye!

~Stef

~*~


	7. What's the point?

**Disclaimer: Let's try a simple exercise.  Look at the name of the website.  Yep, you got it… _fanfiction_.net.  Can you guess what that means?  Fiction, written by fans!  Let's go one step further… would Tamora Pierce be writing alternate story endings of ff.net?  Probability of that is about 0.1%… she could be making money otherwise.  So we'll go with the other option… I'm a fan, writing fiction about TP's books.  Made up… there wouldn't be any point in typing out the book now, would there?  Oh, and as to similarities between Squire and this fic… well, no offence, but _use your brain!_ If this is a Kel fic, there ought to be similarities.  Besides which, the characters ought to be in character, which means they _will be doing the same kind of things_.  Got that?  I didn't mean to fuss, but… yeah.**

**A/N  This chapter should be long.  Well, longer than my last one.  It took me a while to update because I've been on holiday, and I've been working on my L/J fic, Worthy Adversaries.  I know, I should be working on Fairy Tale with a Twist and Worthy Friends… but I like WA better!  Anyway, now that's out of the system, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fic.  I personally like it better than Journeys and Horses… but nobody else seems to.  Just for a bit of spoiler, in this chapter there will be more on Joren (in character, don't worry!  There's no way Kel's going to fall for him and ruin all my plans!), there's a lot of detail on the unicorn fight, and maybe even some fluff, in no particular order.  Let's see how far I get.  Here's the deal:  R/R/R!!!  **

She didn't know what to do.  Now that she had seen these beautiful creatures, all thoughts of possibly killing them were thrown out of her mind.  They were beautiful.  Whether it was there magic or her own true feeling, but she couldn't kill beings so pure, so beautiful as these.  It was an honour to see them.  But Kel, ever realistic, could not let herself get lost in the moment.  It was that, perhaps, that saved her life.  For now.  If she didn't do something, these unicorns would be slaughtered.

"Stop, please!" she cried, but bringing up her glaive ready to fend off an attack.  She wouldn't use it to hurt them, merely to defend herself.  They continued to charge at her, and Kel continued to talk.  She didn't know what she was saying, it just came out.  "Please, please don't kill me!  If you do, then you will die too!  You can't!  Please!  You're so beautiful, so pure… don't let one measly human spoil your lives!  Listen to me!  I don't want you to get hurt…"  Somehow, her desperate pleading had reached the unicorns through their mad rage.  They slowed, and continued on towards her in a walk.  Their horns were held pointed at her, a deadly weapon, but they weren't anymore charging.  They were giving her a chance to explain why they shouldn't kill her.  

"I'm sorry about your foal… there are bad humans amongst us, I know!  But I've tried to stop it, rescue small helpless animals in my past.  You're not helpless!  Please, listen to me, think!  There's an ambush… I was sent to talk you into reason," suddenly, it all seemed absurd.  Talk these around?  They probably had more intelligence than the Own put together.  When they weren't angry. In this state of mind…

"I know it's stupid, I know you won't listen to me, but I _had_ to try!  They will kill you, after you kill me.  Just listen, oh please, listen!  Everyone has a reason to live, whether it's selfish or not.  I have hopes and dreams, and you must.  Revenge, I know, but… isn't it just… oh, I don't know!  Playing into his hands, almost, sinking to his level… Oh, of course you won't understand, humans are the most confusing creatures I know.  But, just listen."  

Her words were flustered, rushed, but their honesty seemed to be getting through to the unicorns.  They were barely four feet away from her, but had stopped.  Their horns were pointed at her, and from this vantage, she could see they were fatally sharp.  Her glaive wouldn't have a chance.  It would be severed.  Kel laid it aside.  If she was to die, she couldn't hurt these creatures, these beautiful creatures.  

"I don't want you to die.  And you will, if I do.  I'm putting my glaive down, there's no point.  I will die, but if I try to defend myself, you'll just get hurt.  Everyone has a reason for everything; if you want my death, there must be a reason," Kel believed it with heart and soul.  She continued, bitterly, "It's only humans that kill for pleasure."  

She realised that tears were streaming down her face.  It wasn't fair!  They wouldn't listen to her, who would?  Who would listen to a girl, one not even a proper squire.  She had been put on probation!  She got by on the skin of her teeth, and unicorns were too noble.  Way too noble for the likes of her.  

"Please," she said one last time.  "You'll die."  Her voice was a whisper, her tears flowing.  Why did she care?  Because these creatures let off an aura, one that let her know, with certainty, that they were honest, pure, true, and noble.  They were immortals in the truest sense, they deserved to be immortals.  They shouldn't die.  

Kel stood there, glaive on the ground, waiting for the pain to come.  The spear, telling her that she would die.  To be pierced with that horn, to be touched by such an animal… no, an immortal… would be an honour.  Kel stood waiting, head bowed, hands by her sides, eyes closed.  It would not be a bad way to die.  

She felt warmth against her breast and immediately opened her eyes.  There was white, and when she took in the whole picture, she was astounded.  One of the unicorns had backed off.  His, and Kel just somehow _knew_ that it was a he, eyes were calm and steady.  

The other unicorn was pressing her head against Kel.  The warmth was more reassuring than anything else, and she knew that somehow, unintentionally, she had been successful.  And then, reinforcing that, came:

_You are honest.  So new for the humans we have met… you don't want harm to befall any creature.  We won't kill you, that would be a greater wrong than what befell our own.  No, not with the prophecy, never you._

Kel would have been shocked, but the unicorn's presence somehow prevented it.  "What prophecy?" Kel could only ask.  

_It is a prophecy you will learn of in time.  Make the most of your young life… so many of you have to grow up too fast.  Follow your heart, and you will not be guided wrongly.   _

"But you, what will you do?" Kel asked.  

_We will be fine, child.  Worry not, nothing can harm us when we feel peaceful.  It is only when anger and desire for revenge strikes us that we become vulnerable.  I thank you, for your help.  _

"I didn't do anything!" Kel protested.  "I just told you what I thought."

**_Exactly,_** came a new voice, one that Kel knew had to be the male's, **_your thoughts did what our own could not.  Your sincerity touched our reasoning.  Your knight-master is an intelligent man, child, you will do well to learn from him._**

"I… thank you." Kel said, this time in the direction of the male. 

_We both thank you.  But we need to go.  Your knight-master will be getting worried.  Keep only this in mind… use both your heart and your head to judge wisely.  We will meet again._

With that, the unicorn removed her head from Kel.  She began at a walk, and then picked up speed.  All too soon, the two unicorns had merged with the trees.  Leaving Kel to wonder what had happened.  She turned and began to walk back to rejoin the men.  She certainly had a lot to think about.  

Cleon, the minute he saw her emerge from the trees unharmed, came forward and swept her up in a hug.  Then he retreated, remembering the men of the Own around him.  Roald came forward, and hugged her too.  It was probably partly to cover for Cleon, but he had sincerity in his voice when he whispered in her ear, "I'm glad you made it back."  

Kel grinned at both of them, and then glanced at Joren.  He was standing next to his knight-master, and looking stony.  Kel would bet her squireship that he had been hoping the unicorns would finish her off.

Raoul came forward once her two friends had finished hugging her.  

"You're not hurt?" he asked, worriedly.  

"No, I'm fine.  I succeeded."  Kel grinned broadly once more.  She had succeeded!

"Good job, Kel.  Very well done.  Maybe we should find somewhere to sit, and you can tell us about it?"

"Yes, sir."  

"How about over here?"  Raoul led the way, and soon most of the Own was sitting on the ground, looking expectantly at Kel.  

She gulped, and began her narrative.  Despite her capabilities in mathematics and in most of the physical aspects of learning to be a knight, narration and story-telling weren't her strong points.  Still, she told her story as concisely as possible, and then there were the questions.  After, straws were picked for tents for that night, and Kel came up with Cleon again.  The Own ate lunch, and then took a short break.  Kel, Cleon, and Roald broke off from the men and walked a short distance away, to talk.  

"Thank the Goddess you're alright!" Cleon said fervently.  

"You've already congratulated me," Kel reminded him, but she grinned nonetheless.  

"And we'll do so again.  You deserve recognition and admiration." Roald told her.  

"Anyone could have done it, really," Kel protested.  Fighting was all very well, and recognition was a part of that, but all this praise was annoying.  Not that she wasn't happy that her friends were grateful to see her alive.  

"No they couldn't!" Cleon said emphatically.  "You're the only one with the guts to defy the world and become a girl squire openly!" 

Kel decided to tell them of her emotions… the part that she had left out when telling the group.  No doubt the men would have laughed, but she owed the experience to her friends.  And to Raoul… she would have to talk to him later.

"Being able to defend myself made no difference whatsoever.  You really had to see these… they were purity.  They were a white with no dirt stains or anything, and their manes were untangled.  I told you about their physical appearance before.  But their eyes… they wanted to kill me.  Their grief brought them beyond rage, it was an almost… almost tangible fury.  I couldn't have fought them though, I understood.  Besides, they were just so… I know, I've said pure before.  It was like they couldn't do wrong, and I'd be in the wrong if I killed them.  And if I hurt them at all… I couldn't forgive myself.  I know it's hard to explain, and I probably sound just like a sappy _girl_, but… you would understand if you were there."  

Kel looked up, wondering what their reactions would be.  But before she could do more than raise her head, a sneering voice came out of the forest.  

"If this got through to my lord Wyldon, he'd have a heart attack!  _Why_ he let you through in the first place is _beyond_ me, but when you're such a sappy girl?  Who would have the Lump capable of human emotion?  You felt sorry for the unicorns?  How touching… I'm sure you'd do well in battle, feeling _sorry_ for the enemy.  You're a waste of space… a _big_ waste of space!"  

Kel and Cleon were both about to respond angrily, but before they could even open their mouths, Roald was snapping at Joren.  His eyes were cold with fury, and he radiated such a regal air that Kel saw at once his heritage.  He was born to rule.  

"Joren!  Have you learned nothing in the five years that Kel has been in the palace?  She can take care of herself much better than you can.  Staff, sword, wrestling… she's mastered all of the weapons, plus an extra one.  If you don't remember her first day of staff work? An inexperienced girl beat a third-year page on her first day.  I am getting tired of this constant jibing and bickering.  I give you one choice.  You will apologise to Kel _at once_ or I will give her _royal_ permission to set aside her restraint and prove to you, once and for all, that she not only deserves to be a squire, but that she deserves it much more than you do." 

Joren appeared very shaken.  Roald was radiating fury.  It was, Kel suspected, an anger that he had suppressed for a long time, that was finally coming to surface.  Joren gathered himself together, and replied softly, "I make an apology to you, your highness, for a scene that you didn't have to hear,"  Was there a slight sneer in his voice?  "but I will not apologise to _her_.  She has overstepped the boundaries of a woman's place, and is even now proving her unfitness to become a knight.  The Chamber of the Ordeal will surely…" Joren stopped abruptly as Roald's glare took full affect.  

"My father passed the law that women be allowed to train as men do.  Keladry was given probation at Lord Wyldon's request.  The training master acknowledged Kel's ability the day he allowed her to pass into her second year as a page, and if you believe you know 'a woman's place' better than the ruler and my Lord Wyldon, then you are deceiving yourself greatly."  Her turned to Kel, and she could see his mouth was set grimly.  His eyes were a steely blue, full of determination and anger.  "I will intercede on your behalf with your knight-master  if he does not approve of your settling this dispute with weaponry." He told her.  Kel, recovering from her surprise at Roald's new attitude, nodded her head.  She ignored Joren, and spoke instead to the crown prince.  

"I won't give him the honour of challenging him, your highness." She hadn't called him that for a while, but it seemed to fit the conversation.  Roald didn't even blink at the address.  "I know I'm in the right, and beating him in a weapon of his choice will demonstrate that, true.  Hard feelings are already between us, it's better to leave the injuries until we get back to the palace." Kel said softly. She _did _want to challenge Joren, but she knew that Raoul wouldn't be pleased.  Especially if she let Roald intercede on her behalf.  No, she would fight her own battles.  Roald nodded his head, and turned back to Joren.  

"You are dismissed.  Never talk to Kel again in a tone with any semblance to that one, or you will regret it.  At Kel's hands, I have no doubt."  

"She couldn't…"

"_Go_," Roald ordered.  Joren went.  

Roald turned once more back to Cleon and Kel.  He smiled, his regal air dissipating.  "He had that coming to him.  It was about time."  Roald made no apology for his reaction.  It seemed that when he did what he felt was right, he accepted the responsibility and did it anyway.  

"Um… thank you." Kel said.  "I…"

"Let's forget about it," Roald said.  "I think you're right, anyway, and I'd probably feel the same.  Whether I'd have the courage to admit it, though…" Roald smiled again, more warmly this time, and Kel did too.  

"Me too," Cleon chipped in.  He still seemed in awe of Roald.  

"I guess I should really talk to Raoul about it, though, before we leave."

The other two nodded, and Kel set off.  

Her talk with Raoul went well.  She told him of her feelings with the unicorns.  When she had finished, he just sat for a moment, smoothing his chin.  At last, he said,

"That information will prove useful to the king.  If you are able to defend yourself but choose not to… yes, it's interesting.  I'll certainly tell their highnesses… if you don't mind?" 

Kel didn't have a choice, but it she wouldn't have objected anyway.  "Not at all, sir," she told him.  

"Good."  

They chatted for a while, Kel fully relaxing since her experience with the unicorns.  Kel told Raoul of Roald's sudden outburst at Joren, and Raoul looked both thoughtful and angry at the same time.  They were emotions that Kel hadn't thought possible for someone to feel simultaneously.  When she was angry, the last thing she felt like doing was thinking the problem through, although she forced herself to seem calm!

"Roald will make a good king one day.  He is so like his father… yet different.  But Joren; is there a problem there?"

Kel's face took on its Yamani expression.  "There is a problem, sir, but one that I have been handling myself.  I would like to resolve it myself, if you have no objections."  

"Yes," Raoul said.  "That may  be the best way… but look out for him, Kel.  He isn't stupid, and he _will_ plot revenge." The two sat there in silence a while, contemplating the problem.  Then Raoul shook his head, and brought himself back to earth.  

"Yes, there's a problem. Meanwhile, you could do me an errand."

"Of course, sir."  

Raoul smiled, and continued, "Everybody could do with a rest from this travelling.  As the unicorn problem took less time than anticipated, we can afford to take a break for the remainder of today.  If you could take the message that we will be leaving an hour after dawn to Lord Imrah, he will convey it to the men."  

"Yes, sir."

"I don't have much need for you at the moment, then, so I guess you can have the afternoon off, with your friends.  I need to speak to Paxton." 

Kel suddenly felt a qualm.  She hesitated a question, "Not about Joren?"

"Not if you don't want it," Raoul told her.  

"No, please," Kel said gratefully.

"Very well," Raoul seemed reluctant, but he had been a squire once.  Kel needed to settle her own affairs, even if it was only for self-satisfaction.  "I don have other matters to talk to him about.  Have a good afternoon, Kel."

She was dismissed, and hurried to tell Imrah of Raoul's message.  Then she decided to pay a visit to her brother.  She hadn't talked to Inness for a while.  

**A/N  No fluff this time.  But I wrote a lot… maybe there will be fluff in the next chapter.  Tell me in a review if you want any!  This won't be long, because I'm tired. Please review, tell me what you think!**


	8. The last part

_~*~*~_

**A/N  Fanfic is finally online, and in the duration I've managed to write more on every single one of my fics!  That's pretty good, especially for me!  I'm afraid this fic is finished now, and there will only be a sequel if I get both inspiration and reviews (hint, hint).  Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you view it), that won't be until I've finished 'Worthy Adversaries' and 'Worthy Friends.'  But, I have done a good deal of work on both.  As I've said countless times, I'm moving very soon, and I won't have a chance to write or put up fanfiction for quite a while.  This is the last chapter in my ECBASS story, and I will put my usual thankyous in a separate chapter, when I have time (which I'm seriously short of at the moment). I'll finish waffling now… R/R!!!**

**~Stef**

Kel came to Inness and found him alone in his tent, reading a book.  When she cleared her throat, he looked up and grinned at her.  

"Kel!  I haven't seen you in while!  Are you looking for Cleon?"

"No, I came to talk to you, actually," Kel told him, smiling.  

"It's been a while!" He put his book down and stood up, his head brushing the top of the tent, as Kel's was.  They were the same height.  In a moment of un-Yamani-like spontaneity, Kel hugged him, and Inness hugged back.  Then they both sat, and Inness grinned at Kel.  

"So how're you doing?" he asked her.  "I haven't seen you since the examinations.  Happy you got Raoul as a knight-master?"

"Very," Kel told him, settling down in her seat.  "I'd actually been hoping that he would pick me, to tell the truth, even though I knew he hasn't had a squire for ages.  Thanks for coming to the examinations, by the way."

"You did well.  Would you like a drink?" He asked.  Kel would, but Cleon would feel _very_ uncomfortable serving her, so she told him no.  "You did well with those unicorns today.  Everyone was awed… not least myself.  Our parents will be very proud."

"We're stopping by Mindelan, aren't we?" Kel asked, to change the subject as much as anything else.  He chuckled, seeing through her tactic, but went along with her anyway.

"Yes, that was one of the reasons why I wanted to take this position.  It meant working with the Own, but it'll give Cleon experience, and I wanted to visit home.  It's been a while."

"When was the last time you saw everyone?" Kel asked.  

"When they came out to your examinations.  It was nice to see everyone again.  And Adie's betrothed!  What do you think of that?"

They chatted for a while, until the sun went down.  The Cleon came in to ask whether anyone had seen Kel, but stopped when he saw her with his knight-master.  

"You're friends with my sister, aren't you Cleon?" Inness asked.  

Kel and Cleon shared a smile.  "Yes, we're friends." Cleon told him.  "Actually, the men are all eating dinner, but we, Roald and I, missed Kel, so Raoul sent me to find her, sir," Then he turned to Kel, "He's pretty worried."  

Inness nodded his head.  "I should have come, but Kel and I were preoccupied," he grinned at his little sister, "We'll come now.'

And they left to eat.

It was dark, but Kel, Roald, and Cleon played cards.  There were more four-player games than three, but none of them felt inclined to invite Joren to join them.  After Kel had won four games, Roald three, and Cleon none, they decided that they had had enough.  Roald, not wanted to face Joren and the prospect of another argument, went to sit closer to the fire and hear the tale of a battle a few weeks ago.  Cleon and Kel went back to their tent.

They changed (each turning his/her back while the other was changing) for bed, and then talked for a bit.  

"I'm so glad you got back in one piece!  Do you know how worried I was?" Cleon asked her.  

"You've already said that three times!" Kel told him, amusement in her voice.  "Besides, I couldn't've done anything.  The only reason I'm alive is because of the unicorns' mercy."

"And because you were honest and noble.  Unicorns can be persuaded by only unselfish truth." 

Kel shrugged noncommittally move in closer to him.  Cleon sighed and wrapped his arms around her.  "One day you won't be able to shrug out of recognition.  You deserve it!"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

They were both asleep half an hour later. 

The next day, they were up early again.  Kel began her daily glaive practice, and Cleon requested she teach him.  So Kel made a deal: she would teach him in the evenings, and he would practice in the mornings, with her.  On the journey north, it became routine.  Roald would do staff and sword exercises each morning, and Cleon and Kel would do their glaive work.  It was hard for Cleon, he had to unlearn the ways of the staff before beginning on the glaive, but he wanted to learn and there was an improvement.  Kel doubted if he would be as good as Shinko, or even her mother, but he would be good.  

Their first stop, for one day, was at Blue Harbour.  The Own was allowed two weeks to reach the Scanran border, so they wouldn't arrive weary, so Raoul allowed them to travel at an almost leisurely pace.  At Blue Harbour the Own did most of their shopping for Midwinter, Kel included.  She bought things for her family, which she would give to the servants at Mindelan to give to her family on the appropriate day.  Then Roald excused himself, of the flimsy pretext of having to clean his armour and see to his mending, leaving Kel and Cleon alone.  They spent the rest of the day wandering around together, and Kel enjoyed it thoroughly.  

The next day they were off again, it would be four days to Mindelan.  When they arrived at Mindelan, the Own was given a warm welcome, and Kel and Inness an even warmer one by the family.  They all ate together in the main hall, a meal prepared by the Mindelan chefs.  The next day, Raoul gave the squires off, and would be spent at Mindelan.  Kel immediately showed her friends all around the Mindelan property, Joren having disappeared after breakfast.  She showed them where she had fought the spidrens, and all of her favourite haunts, before Kel's nieces and nephews found them and demanded to be played with.  A good many piggyback-rides later, Kel, Cleon, and Roald snuck away to amuse themselves until dinner, not a long time.  

Afterwards, Raoul found Kel and told her that it was time for her to learn to joust against real opponents.  

"Against you, sir?" Kel asked despite herself.  Raoul was, well, _big_.  

"Yes, against me," Raoul told her.  "Of course, once you've got it figured, we'll give you a try against other knights and squires, but first, you learn with me."

"I'll try, sir." Kel told him, not a quiver in her voice.  Joust with Raoul?  As Neal would have put it, she might as well lie down in front of an elephant!  But, if she did learn to beat Raoul, other opponents would seem easy.  Raoul was very, very good.  Yes, she would try.  

A few minutes later, in the field, seeing Raoul charge at her, she nearly changed her mind.  But this was what squiring was all about!  Kel went flying.  It didn't surprise her.  Twenty minutes, and ten times that in bruises, later, Kel was dismissed to bathe and sleep.  Two minutes out of her bath, and there was a knock on her door.  Kel hastily put on her tunic, and called out, "I'll be right there!"

She opened the door to find Cleon, grinning at her. "Glaive lessons?" he asked her.

"Do you mind if we skip them tonight?" Kel asked him plaintively.  "I've just been jousting with Lord Raoul."

"With Lord Raoul!  And you're not in the infirmary!  Wow, Kel!  Are you okay?"

"Just about," Kel told him, smiling slightly.  "Why don't you search out my mother.  No, I'll find her for you, and then I'm going to bed."  

Kel walked, trying not to limp, to find her mother.  Ilane was in her bedroom, reading, when Kel knocked and came in.  

"Mama, could you help us, please?"

"What can I do, Kel?  And Cleon?" Ilane asked, smiling pleasantly.  Her smile turned to a frown, however, when she saw Kel's bruises.  "Goddess, Kel!  What _happened _to you?"

"Jousting with my lord," Kel told her.  Seeing her mother's face, she added, "It's okay!  It's part of squiring lessons, I need to know it!  But I was wondering… I'm trying to teach Cleon the glaive.  He's doing pretty well, but you're much better than me, could you show him more?"

So Ilane took Cleon in, watching him do the things Kel had taught him.  

"Not bad, for only a few weeks.  You'll need to practice a few of the basic patterns, but your footing and hold of the weapon is good.  What about if I do this?" Ilane said.  Suddenly, she lunged at Cleon, who found himself falling.  Kel watched with apprehension… it was a test all the teachers used, to find how their pupils would respond, but ultimately, whether they would drop the weapon.  Cleon didn't.  He rolled, stood up immediately, and held the glaive in the 'ready' position.  Ilane smiled approvingly. 

"Good!  Squire training is paying off.  I'm glad Kel has found someone willing to learn and adept his ways, with an open mind.  It's a good trait in a prospective husband." Ilane smiled wickedly, and sat back to watch both Kel and Cleon go red.  

She grinned more broadly as neither of them could find anything to say.  "Go on, shoo.  Oh, and Kel, come and talk to me before you leave!"

"I will, Mama," Kel promised, her face still red.  And as Cleon had gone through the door, she looked back and said, "and that last was mean!"

"I know, dear.  Just doing a mother's duty!"  Kel felt like sticking her tongue out, but settled for a Yamani face, and in Yamani,

"It wasn't appreciated!" Before relaxing, smiling, and closing the door behind her.

~*~*~

A/N Well, I'm going to write a sequel, once I get everything else in my life sorted out.  That includes finished Worthy Adversaries (give it a week), posting a new L/J (take about 2 weeks), and then I'll start on this one.  With one thing and another, hope for this in about a month or so, when I'll also begin sequels to 'A Different Story' and I might even start a Snape/Hermione.  We'll see.  Anyway, here are my thankyous, as promised, even if they are slightly late:

Chloë/Words of Wonder:  What can I say?  Thanks for reading this even though I know you hate Kel/Cleon (No, it's _not_ as wrong as Roger/Faithful, as you might be about to see…).  Thanks for unofficially beta-ing it for me, thanks for being encouraging, thanks for reviewing every chapter, thanks for being there.  :D No, I won't go all sappy- this time.  I admit some of this was sappy, and that's no reason to get all smirky!  I _try_!  Ooh, and thanks very much for you Raoul praise… characterisation is _so_ hard for me!  Thankyou for everything!!

Squire Kali:  Thanks for your reviews!  I'm glad you haven't forgotten me, even though this one can't be Kel/Joren.  It just wouldn't fit.  I am, however, thinking of a sequel to Journeys and Horses… but a long time in the future.  

FlyingFire:  Evil is fun!!  But thanks for your review, and I hope the rest of the story satisfied you.  :D

Mandarin  Huntress:  Thankyou!!!  I'm sorry, no Kel/Neal is going to be coming, and I doubt it'll come in any other story I write, except the ones I co-write with Chloë.  If you want a Kel/Neal, I suggest you check us out at Oxymorons.  

Princess Sanidaylene:  Thanks!  I really have tried to make my characters constant… characterisation is one of my weak points, though.  I did consider making Kel not be a virgin, but it just didn't seem right.  It would have been funny, though… *sigh* Anyway, thanks for your reviews!! 

Glaivegirl:  Thanks!!!  I love praise!!!  :D

Lilnotrightinthehead:  Thanks!  Sorry about my erratic chapter postings… but that's just kinda the way I right.  Anyway, hope you like what I did to Joren (well, he was asking for it!).

SailorCheron:  Thankyou!!!  I'm really glad you like it!  *Grin*

Penfin:  Thanks!  I'm not going to stop writing anytime soon… torturing characters is fun~

Someone:  Thankyou!!  I have absolutely no desire to change the Kel/Cleon pairing.  Who needs Neal or Dom, anyway??  

Katie:  Thankyou.  I know it has flaws… but I'm pleased you liked it regardless!  Thanks.

Rogue:  Yes, the Kel sleeping with Joren had crossed my mind… maybe in a sequel?  I was thinking of doing something along those lines… like if Roald isn't there when… oops.  Giving away idea again.  :D  Thankyou for your reviews!!

Theo:  Thanks!  I tried… hope you liked the ending!

Emily:  Thankyou!  K/C forever!!!

Kalika:  Thanks!!  I'm really happy you liked it!  My humour is generally unseen by most people…  and thanks for sticking with the story, too!  Roald needs some attitude, I agree!  :D

Tiffie101:  Thankyou for all your reviews!  I'm considering have a Kel/Joren tent episode sometime in my sequel… yes, I will write a sequel, but until then, you'll have to wait.  But leave out a really interesting chapter idea?  Never!!  The reason I ended it the way it was, was so that if I didn't write a sequel, it was pretty open-ended, but you all knew that a) Kel would probably marry Cleon, and b) she wouldn't have any trouble from her parents.  But you're right, more would be preferable, and I'm working on it.  Slowly… it might be a while in coming.  Thanks for your constructive review, and I'm definitely thinking about what you suggested!

DeadlyBlackRose:  Ooh, I _love_ being evil!!!  Mwahahaha!!!  Well, I wrote more, so hopefully avoided your torture, plus all the other death threats I've been getting.  :D  Thanks for reviewing!  

Ahiruchan:  Your wish is my command *bow*  I hope the rest was satisfactory!

Melissa:  Thankyou sooo much!  You've been added to my emailing list… and I hope you liked the ending!

QueenoftheWorld:  Thankyou!  Parts of it were _meant_ to be like Squire- if some actions weren't similar, then the characters wouldn't seem right somehow… so yeah.  Thanks!

pen master:  Oh yeah!  K/C rule!!!  Thanks!

Cai – Dragon Saviour:  Good thing I wrote more, then! Thanks for your review, I really hope you liked the ending!

The Angel:  Thanks!  I've been trying…

Sunkissed643:  Um, mushy fluff?  Um… uh… I'll try?  My mush is kinda, well, not mushy.  Hey, I'll try!  I promise.  :D  Thanks for reviewing!

Hollie:  Thankyou, but I beg to differ.  Alanna is called both 'Sir Alanna' and 'Lady Alanna' depending on the occasion in the books, and (I think) sometimes even both.  Anyways, thanks!


End file.
